Robin Selmy
Appearance Huge gruff and imposing, Robin has a wild, unnerving look about him that many say makes him appear mad. His family know him to be a temperamental, yet civilized brute, capable of smashing heads in his large hands, but he rarely does that anymore. Rarely. History Born in 332 AC, Robin Selmy was big and strong even as a babe. He regularly would scare the other children in Harvest Hall, bashing them over their heads with wooden sticks and later, blunted swords, something the other children, and a few adults, hated. The maester could never get him to stop terrorising the other children, meaning he never learning to read or write. The War of the Exile (341AC) was where he first went to war, serving as a squire to his uncle, also called Robin Selmy. Well, his uncle died in the Battle of the Horns, leaving Robin in a vast and chaotic Melee that saw the death of many great warriors. Most boys of 9 would of ran, screaming in horror from the field. But Robin Selmy was a very strange child. He grabbed his uncle's longsword, and leapt into the fray, using it two handed to attack the enemy's feet. The only reason he didn't die, is because a shield tripped him, and he was knocked out after two minutes of charging. His father's men, thinking their devil child had fallen heroically, charged. By the time The War of the Burning Brand (354AC) came around, Robin was a renowned warrior. Three years previously, he had married Mya Errol of Haystack Hall, and they had one son, Sam, who was birthed only two moons before he rode out to war. His father, Barristan, was wholly opposed to him riding out. Barristan Selmy was a weak man, born frail and sickly, he had only the strength to sire one son, and a daughter, but there was no doubt that Robin was Barristan's son, both had the same facial features, and stubborn nature. But Robin won out, and left his wife with a gift, his seed before riding out to war. Terry Semly, Robin's uncle's son rode beside him. The Assault on the Mountain saw much glory for Robin and Terry, with them both slaying a path towards the camp, leaving rivers of blood in their path. The Battle of the Brand however, was a less happy victory. Robin had just finished with a contingent of men, when a knight of his shouted for Robin to hurry, Terry was gravely wounded. His cousin lost his right hand that night, but his life was spared, albert now he was fit for little else other than to train troops, his maimed hand leaving poor Terry unable to fight. They returned to Harvest Hall, and Robin was introduced to his twin daughters, Alice and Mary, born 355. Terry married a minor noble's daughter, and has had a son, Roger, born 358 and a daughter, Eleanor, born 360. Robin had two more children, Merek, Born 361 and young Rose, Born 368. His father finally succumbed to his lifelong illness in 370, only after the great tournament had occurred. The man had been failing for years, but after two years in bed, lord Barristan Selmy is dead. Family Barristan Selmy (307 - 370) Father Rose Selmy (311 - Alive) Mother Brienne Selmy (339 - Alive) Sister Will Selmy (278 - Alive) Great Uncle, Castellan of Evenfall Hall Robin Selmy (315 - 342) Uncle Terry Selmy (335 - Alive) Cousin Mya Errol (Selmy) (335 - Alive) Wife Sam Selmy (354 - Alive) Son, heir to Harvest Hall Alice Selmy (355 - Alive) Daughter Mary Selmy (355 - Alive) Daughter Roger Selmy (358 - Alive) Terry's son Eleanor Selmy (360 - Alive) Terry's daughter Merek Selmy (361 - Alive) Son Rose Selmy (368 - Alive) Daughter Timeline 332 AC: Born to Barristan and Rose Selmy. 341 AC: The War of the Exile, serves as squire to his uncle, Robin Semly. 342 AC: Robin Selmy, (The uncle) dies, young Robin kills his first man but is knocked unconscious soon after. 351 AC: Marries Mya Errol 354 AC: Sam Selmy born, The War of the Burning Brand begins, Robin rides out in service to his king. 355 AC: Fights in the battle of the Mountain, emerges unharmed. His twin daughters, Alice and Mary are born. 357 AC: Fights in the Battle of the Brand, is unharmed but his cousin Terry loses his right hand. 358 AC: Terry's son Roger born 360 AC: Terry's daughter Eleanor born. 361 AC: Merek Selmy born. 368 AC: Rose Selmy born 370 AC: Barristan Selmy dies of a lifelong Illness, Robin inherits Harvest Hall. Recent events Barristan Selmy died, and Robin inherited Harvest Hall. Category:House Selmy Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi